He Could Do That
by VaRa129
Summary: There wasn't a lot of things that 5 year old Wally West could do. When things go south however, there is one thing that he discovered he could do. He wouldn't only do it, but continue to be great at it.


Small hands pressed against ears as the yelling got louder. Green eyes squeezed shut but he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

The way that her head snapped to the left as a large open palm connected with the side of her head. The thud as the body hit the floor. The screams never seizing even as the woman struggled to get up. The man standing back, taking in his wife's beaten body before him, struggling to stand.

Tears ran down a small freckled face and a sob broke out at the sound of glass breaking. The little boy stood on shaking legs in his hiding spot in the closet. He had to help. He wouldn't, no _couldn't _sit there any longer and listen to his father mercilessly beat his mother for what seemed like the millionth time. He had to help and he knew that he could it.

A trembling hand reached out for the handle as a particularly loud scream was heard from his mother. He flinched and let out another sob as the scream abruptly stopped.

The door was slowly pushed open and the tear stained face peered out into the hallway. "M-mommy?" receiving no answer he pushed forward. He slowly made his way to the living room in search for his mother. Hoping that, despite what he has been hearing, she was okay, sitting on the couch with his daddy watching TV like the other parents do. When he walked into the room, however, the hope was crushed.

Broken glass littered the room. Chairs were toppled over, either from being thrown or from being used as a shield he didn't know. He heard the hard labored breathes coming from in front of the couch and the closer he got the worse he felt. He let out a yelp and jumped when a bang rang through the house. Looking over he saw the front door swinging back from hitting the wall. Knowing that his father has left, the little boy braved onward. Coming around the end, he screamed at what he saw.

His mother was laying there, bloody and motionless, but from the harsh breathes, still alive.

"Mommy!"

"W-wally.."

Wally knelt down beside his mother. Tears coming down harder than before. Hands hovering helplessly over her broken body.

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's going to be okay," Wally nodded biting his lip to stop the screams that were now coming from him. "I-i need you do to do mommy a favor. Can you do that for me?" Again the red head nodded at the whispered words. "C-call for help. Can you do that for me?"

Wally bobbed his head up and down. He could do that. He'd do anything for his mom. He got up and as fast as he could with his shaking body, ran to the kitchen and pulled the phone off of the wall. Not knowing who he should call, Wally dialed the first number that came to mind.

He waited impatiently as the phone rang. Just when he was about to give up the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"U-uncle B-ba-arry"

"Wally? Wally what's wrong?"

At first he thought he wouldn't be able to answer. Too consumed by his fears and tears. But he knew that his mommy need him to get help.

"M-mommy needs help. You n-need to h-elp her," Wally shuddered. It's never been this bad before. He heard a curse and a shout for his aunt. He knew it was a good idea to call his uncle. He knew that Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris would be able to help.

"Wally? Are you listening to me? Iris is calling the police and they'll be there soon okay? We'll be there as fast as we can, but I need you to stay on the phone."

Wally sniffled and he wiped a fist over his eyes. "O-okay," He could do that.

Wally went to the corner of the room. From there he could easily see both his mom and the door. He slid down until he was curled up phone clenched tightly in his hand. He could hear the faint sirens that were no doubt headed his way. But to him they couldn't get there fast enough. He could hear the labored breathing of his mother frighteningly start to slow. He could hear his uncle talking to him over the phone but he couldn't find it in himself to answer. All he could manage to do was cry.

The tears begged to fall. Begged and pleaded to be let out. So he let it. He let the sobs he has been holding in since coming out of his hiding place free. That's the one thing he realized he could do.

He could cry for his mother. Cry for his father. Cry for it to be over. He could do that.

The little red head looked at his mom once more. He could see her eyes try to focus on him. Straining to see through the haze that's no doubt clouded her own green eyes. He saw her mouth move, trying so hard to form words.

Through the sounds of his harsh crying he heard it. The words that silenced him. Made him determined to please. No, he wouldn't cry. He couldn't.

"_You need to be brave, Wally."_

He could do that.

* * *

**A/N: I know impossibly short, and not at all any of the multiple stories that desperately need to be updated. I'm an absolutely horrible person. But hopefully I'll update all of them soon. I've signed up for a writing class for the next school year and I really need to get back into the swing of things. So write I will do!**

**All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the shortness, the god awful plot and way it was thrown together, and for my lack of updates. It was rushed so not likely the best. Again sorry.**

**Reviews would be lovely though! **

**xx**


End file.
